Professionals in the financial services industry must amalgamate large quantities of information from a variety of sources. For example, to effectively serve a client company, an investment banker must be intimately familiar with the financials of the client company, the financials of the client company's competitors, market trends regarding the client company and its competitors, news items regarding the client company and its competitors, etc. In addition, the investment bankers and other financial professionals should be aware of their firm's contacts with particular individuals within the client company, including contacts involving colleagues. This need may be especially acute when the financial professional receives a communication, such as a telephone call or e-mail from a client or other contact.
Currently, financial professionals must gather necessary information, if at all, from various reports, newspapers, trade journals, television programs, and even by word of mouth from colleagues. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for presenting company and contact information to financial professionals in an easily navigated format allowing the financial professional to quickly and efficiently access necessary information.